Saturday Night's Main Event III
Saturday Night's Main Event III was the third Saturday Night's Main Event special taped on October 31, 1985 and airing on NBC three days later. The show featured a live edition of Piper's Pit featuring Hillbilly Jim, Uncle Elmer and Cousin Junior confronting Roddy Piper, Bob Orton and Jesse Ventura about comments they had made about Elmer's wife and the premiere of The Land of 1,000 Dances music video from The Wrestling Album. During the broadcast a Halloween party took place featuring two teams captained by Lou Albano and Bobby Heenan competing in various party games while wearing costumes. Albano (dressed as Julius Caesar) was joined by Tito Santana (as Zorro), Hulk Hogan (as Hercules), Hillbilly Jim, Uncle Elmer, and Cousin Junior (as the Three Muskateers. Heenan (dressed as Davey Crockett) was joined by Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth (as Tarzan and Jane), The Iron Sheik and Nikolai Volkoff (as Batman and Robin), and King Kong Bundy (as Abraham Lincoln). Results ; ; *Dark Match: Hillbilly Jim, Uncle Elmer, and Cousin Junior defeated Roddy Piper, Bob Orton, and Jesse Ventura *Terry Funk (w/ Jimmy Hart) defeated The Junkyard Dog (5:16) **Funk defeated JYD after hitting him from behind with Hart's megaphone. **After the match, JYD removed Jimmy Hart's pants and branded him with Funk's branding iron. *Hulk Hogan and Andre the Giant (w/ Lou Albano) defeated Big John Studd and King Kong Bundy (w/ Bobby Heenan) via disqualification (8:00) **Bundy and Studd were disqualified for illegal double teaming on Andre while he was tied in the ropes. *Tito Santana (champion) fought Randy Savage (w/ Miss Elizabeth) to a double countout to retain the WWF Intercontinental Championship(4:08) *Ricky Steamboat defeated Mr. Fuji (w/ Magnificent Muraco) (3:16) **Steamboat defeated Fuji after a dropkick from the top rope. Other on-screen talent Gallery Saturday Night's Main Event III.00001.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00002.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00003.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00004.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00005.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00006.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00007.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00008.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00009.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00010.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00011.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00012.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00013.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00014.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00015.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00016.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00017.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00018.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00019.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00020.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00021.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00022.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00023.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00024.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00025.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00026.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00027.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00028.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00029.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00030.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00031.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00032.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00033.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00034.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00035.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00036.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00037.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00038.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00039.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00040.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00041.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00042.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00043.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00044.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00045.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00046.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00047.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00048.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00049.jpg Saturday Night's Main Event III.00050.jpg External links * Saturday Night's Main Event #3 * on WWE Network Category:Saturday Night's Main Event Category:1985 events